The evillious chronicles: gravity falls edition
by Mek Night
Summary: This is basically evillious chronicles (a vocaloid song series by mothy) with gravity falls characters as the characters in it, and a few different plot things, and my own interpretations. No prior knowlege of evillious needed. Feel free to request gf characters (or ocs) to be evillious character (ex. Some guy wants dipper to be daughter of evil) rated t because death and language
1. prolouge

**Hello. This is basically going to be an AU where all of our Gravity Falls characters are going to be in the vocaloid series evillious chronicles. If you have not heard of it, I suggest you check it out, though you don't have to. I will be including information from the novels, short stories, and possibly manga chapters that have been translated into english that I can find on the internet/wiki. The pairings in this story do not represent my own pairing ideas. All relationships in this will be the cannon relationships in Evillious, each character will be used more than once, I have to use some of my interpretations for stuff, blah, blah, blah. You're probably bored of this. Now, to the first chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls or evillious chronicles.**

**prologue**

"Lazy" Susan Moonlit, queen of Levianta, sat with her advisors, discussing the prophesied disaster coming. "Are you sure that the dark legacy will destroy the country, m'lady?" One of her advisors questioned. None of them wanted to throw their citizens and the surrounding countries into panic.

"I'm positive. The only way to stop the upcoming disaster will be to have the twin gods, Levia-Behemo, reborn as humans to cleanse the dark legacy, known to the citizens as sin." Susan replied with certainty. She had full confidence that this prophecy would come true, as had her ancestors prophecies.

"Very well then." said one of her most trusted advisors, Gideon Twiright, "You may leave, me and your other advisors will discus what to do."

"Very well, than. I shall take my leave." Susan said, walking out.

"Now, men, what should we do about this?" Gideon asked his coworkers.

"I believe that the only way to have Levia-Behemo to be born is for someone with close relations to gods to have twins." One of the advisors said.

"So like a witch or mage?" One of the advisors asked.

"Yes, that could work…" Gideon said. "Have a witch or mage have twins…. Thats perfect! Lets start searching for women of great magic!"

"But sir, I believe that queen Susan would be against that." One of the younger ones advised.

"I believe she'll understand, and if she doesn't, we rule instead. It is for the stake of the country, after all." Gideon said haughtily. "So, any more objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Perfect. You, go tell the queen of our plans, and everyone else, get to work hiring scientists and researching villages with witches and mages." Gideon directed. Of course, no one could guess his true goal with this. In the end, Susan was against the plan, and was thrown off the throne. Her son was for the plan, though, and became the head scientist of the project. The project was named project Mem Aleph (mother of gods), or for short, project MA. It was promised that whoever had the twin gods for children would become the queen of Levianta, and until then, the heads of Project Ma would rule. So, now, lets start off with the first canidate, Pacifica Zvezda, or later known as "The original sinner."

**So, tell me what you think. Also, can someone tell me whether or not this is a crossover? I'm not sure, since I'm only using the plot and some of the last names. I'll have have chapter 1 up soon hopefully, which will cover the events in Project Ma (the song, not all of the cantidates.) I hope you enjoyed. And also, feel free to request gravity fall characters or ocs to be evillious characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Omg I'm so sorry I meant to update this like, a few days after I uploaded the first chapter but *random excuses about school and anime and stuff* Also, if you enjoy vocaloid songs in general, (hopefully) in the future I will make a gravity falls one-shot and two-shot series. Well, I 'll start the chappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1:<strong>

**Project 'MA'**

**Pacifica's POV**

I held this weeks newspaper in my hand. Geez, I wish they hadn't thrown the queen out of power. Its been months since they've done that 'for the greater good' and they haven't made any progress at all. Apparently they're looking for someone with a powerful magical ability to have twin so that the souls of the twing gods could be boren on Evillious and cleanse sin. I can't believe they haven't even found me yet. don't they know I'm the best of a family of succesful wizards and witches Well, we do work partly undercover. But still! Oh well, I better go get the ingredients I came to the capital city for. I put the newspaper in my bag and walk towards the marketplace, gaining stares along the way. I know this is because I'm from a village out in the countryside, and my beauty. I simply ignore the stares and keep moving forward when I finally reach the market plece.

I immediatley look for the stalls and shops that have the items I need. I walk along, looking at signs and such, when I see a peculiar sign. It read on it "Project MA Signup Survey" and below it in italics "See if you can give birth to the gods and become the ruler." I see… we were supposed to sign up for it. I considered doing it, before I saw the number of people waiting inside. I could hardly believe my eyes at the sheer number of them, and how many guys were there. I decided maybe I could sign up later if I wanted to, and continued walking on. However, as I turned to the left towards the magic section, I ran into someone and fell down. I muttered a quiet oww, before seeing a hand strected out in front of me.

"Here, let me help you up." I heard a somewhat upbeat (and a little creppy at the same time) voice say. I took their hand and looked at his face. His features weren't half bad, he had dirty blond hair adorning his face, rather messy from everyone else here, and blue eyes with bags under them. He had a tired expression, but was still smiling childishly. "Hey, are you okay? I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." he said sheepisly.

"I'm fine. But are YOU okay? You look like you've barely gotten any sleep." I said. I mean, it was out of character for me to ask about something like that, but something about him intrigues me.

"Oh, thats probably because I've barely gotten any sleep." He said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said in reply.

"Those are some odd clothes miss." He said, looking at my flowing white dress which you didn't usually see in the city.

"Thats because I'm from the country side. And I'm Pacifica. Pacifica Zvezda."

"Its nice to meet you Pacifica. I'm Bill! Bill Moonlit!" I was about toquestion how he had the queen's last name, but ran off yelling "Oh, I have to go! Lets hang out some time!" I felt my heartbeat increase at that last part, but it quickly went back to normal. Why would it speed up?_ Oh god…_ before I could think any further about this, I go back to my original task, my mind always floating back to that mysterious man.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its short, but don't worry, next chappy will be longer. <strong>

**~favorite, follow, and review~**

**See you next time!**


End file.
